


The Door Between Life & Death

by chocolatecrack



Series: Payback of the Souls [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, F/M, Plot, Post-Season/Series 03B, the plot starts here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing back the girl had a price: a surrogate sacrifice. But Isaac had it worse. In his nightmares, he had killed Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door Between Life & Death

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series, yay! This is where the plot rolls in, basically. Oh, and this is a sort of flashback part, like that one episode about Derek and Paige. Or when Scott though Derek was dead in 3A. Yea, this is that. I posted this as soon as I could because the following events will base on this and how they revived Allison. Allisaac-centric with a hint of Stydia and Lydia/Isaac frienship. Also, there's an Argent Family moment. Un-beta'd.

_Sometimes_

_a deal with the devil_

_is better than no deal at all_

* * *

Bringing back Allison had a price, as Peter and Deaton stated. The pack never trusted Peter, and probably never will, but he was the only one other than Deaton who knew how to bring Allison back from the dead.

The pack wasn’t just going to accept her being dead. It was such an unthinkable thought. After everything with the Nogitsune had cleared up, the main priority was bringing Allison back. They didn’t even know it was possible at first, but they were still going to do it. So when they found out there was actually a way, no one wasted time and immediately got to work.

Isaac already expected it, but he was still a little uneasy when they were told of the consequences. Of course a sacrifice was involved. A surrogate sacrifice. Much like the one Scott, Stiles and Allison had participated in, a while back. Deaton said it had to be done because Allison was not a supernatural like Peter. She was a huntress, yes, but she was still human. She needed someone to pull her back from her state. It also needed to be done immediately, while she was still reachable.

Peter told the pack how Lydia could bring her back. But Deaton was the one who told them one of them had to go down and die in order to pull her into consciousness. Something like CPR, transferring your breath to give another theirs. Isaac volunteered in a heartbeat.

Scott, being Scott, told him it was too dangerous and risky and he didn't want him hurt. Stiles volunteered mostly because he was guilty, but Scott had none of that, saying that if he dies anyway then Allison would have died for nothing. Lydia wanted to but she couldn't because they needed her to be the one doing the resurrecting. Chris spoke up as well, saying she was his daughter and his last family. Scott said no to all the suggestions and volunteered himself.

Isaac roared. He roared _so loud_ it almost sounded like it came from an Alpha. Everyone had to cover their ears from the beta’s outburst. It was shocking, yes, but what shocked all of them the most was the tears that came with it.

"This is stupid! Look, the longer that it takes for us to decide on this and longer you people argue on who needs to be the hero, the farther she slips away and lesser chance we have of getting her back. So I don't care what any of you say, but I'm going down. I don't care if it's dangerous or harmful or whatever, as long as she lives again," he yelled. Everyone stared at him, his tears still falling. Scott and Derek could hear his heartbeat. He was desperate.

No one dared to stop him.

Deaton took a deep breath. "Alright Isaac. But before you do this, I'll warn you. What will happen to you is the same thing that happened to your friends. The darkness is permanent. And you know full well what happened to all of them. The same with you, Lydia," he turns to her, "Though it might not be as powerful, because of your abilities, but it'll be there. So are you two sure about this?"

Lydia and Isaac looked at each other. She approached him and took his trembling hand in hers, a gesture meant to calm him, and it did. He took a deep breath and nodded to her. "Let's do this." she said and the entire room held their breaths.

* * *

 "God, is this going to be a normal thing now?" Isaac said, as he stared at the tub being filled with ice, yet again. He tried to say something witty, hoping to keep the situation light. He knew it wasn't working though, because he could literally feel the tension as everyone moved around to prepare for the ritual.

"Any news on Melissa?" Deaton asked Scott, who checked his phone. "Yea, she said she and the Sheriff are on the way. They have her," Scott said. 

Everyone passed uneasy looks. A cop car was carrying the corpse of a huntress they were going to bring back to life by performing a surrogate sacrifice and using the powers of a banshee, with the help of a former alpha werewolf they didn't really trust and a druid who also posed as a veterinarian. It sounded like a plot for a supernatural movie.

A few minutes later, they could hear the door of the animal clinic open, and Sheriff Stilinski was carrying a body in his arms wrapped in white cloth. They laid her out on the table, just right of the tub. Lydia's chair was in the middle.

They all watched as Deaton slowly unravelled her body, cold and lifeless but still so beautiful. _She was still so perfect_.

Chris and Lydia had to look away, not wanting to see her in that state.

Kira saw Lydia's reaction and moved to kneel before her, thinking of a way to comfort the girl. "Hey, we're going to get her back. We are. Promise me that after we do, you both will take me shopping. Or if you're not up to that, we can just kick some ass. Yea?" Kira said, smiling reassuringly.

Lydia was thankful for her. She was the sweetest. And even if Kira was new and had the unfortunate luck of getting mixed up in all their troubles, she still stayed.

"Yea. I promise," Lydia smiled and hugged her and assured that once they get Allison back, her, Kira and Lydia were all going to form a trio of badass women kicking butt. Like The Powerpuff Girls. Or Charlie's Angels. And they would spread girl power and feminism all over the place.

Isaac, though, studied every inch of her, from her chestnut brown hair that was still so intact, to the tips of her pale white toes. From top to bottom, she was still almost perfect. _Almost_. His eyes roamed and landed on the mark on her stomach, where the Oni stabbed her, while she was trying to save him.

And now he was trying to do the same to her.

* * *

"Alright,” Deaton spoke up, “Lydia, Peter will be hooking his claws on the back of your neck, much like what Scott did before. You will have to hold Allison's hand, so you can connect to her. Isaac, Peter will be doing the same to you, reaching down underwater. Stiles, Chris, Scott, Derek and Melissa will hold you under. You all will have to hold onto him as you are the only ones capable of pulling him back. Kira, Sheriff Stilinski and I will make sure nothing goes wrong in the situation. What do you have, Isaac?" Deaton explained, and asked Isaac after.

"Yea, uhm. It was the first silver arrowhead she made. She used it to kill the Oni and save my life," he said. He had picked up the small thing after the chaos, and have kept it ever since.

"Alright. When you are with her, do not under any circumstances, let go of each other," Deaton directed towards Isaac and Lydia. "It will break the connection and we won't be able to bring her back. Worse, we might not be able to bring you two back, as well. It doesn't matter who's holding who, as long as at least one of you is holding her, and she's holding one of you. After you all hold each other, run to a door. You'll know which it is when you see it. When it is done, and it's done right, you will both come back first, her following a little while after. Probably a few seconds. Minutes, the most. But it is crucial that you hold on. And you hold on tight. Understand?"

Lydia and Isaac looked at each other again, both nodding. Deaton nodded after.

“And make sure to close the door. It is important that you do. This will all be worth nothing, if you don’t,” Deaton added.

Lydia straightened in her chair as Isaac slowly lowered himself inside the tub, shivering as he went. Lydia reached for Allison's hand, feeling its cold temperature, and hoped that this would work. Isaac nodded to her, and Scott, Stiles, Derek, Chris and Melissa all lowered him as he closed his eyes. Peter positioned himself behind them both. He took out his claws and stuck it to the back of their necks. Lydia and Isaac both went still.

And they were gone.

* * *

They both woke up in the same large white room that Lydia and Scott saw when they were trying to save Stiles. Lydia could feel the familiarity of the place. It looked exactly the same. Only this time, it wasn't only the nemeton that was there. It also had Allison's body on top of it.

“You ready?” Isaac asked. Lydia responded with a nervous gulp and a nod. Lydia and Isaac instantly linked fingers and ran to her, careful not to let go each other. They ran the length of the room, reaching the edge of the tree stump.

"Allison!" they both yelled and the girl woke up, catching her breath, while Lydia and Isaac held in theirs.

 She choked for air and clutched her stomach, expecting a stab wound. There wasn't any. Allison looked at her friends, eyes wide.

"Lydia? Isaac? What are you guys doing here? Why am I back here again?" she said with worry but Lydia wasted no time and held her hand. "We're bringing you back," Lydia said and pulled Allison away. 

She was instantly jerked back, though, and Lydia almost let go of her. Isaac panicked. He pulled at Lydia again, but Allison kept getting pulled back. As if she was tied to it. He reached for Allison's hand as Lydia let go of his and they both tried pulling at her, but the same reaction kept happening.

That's when they both saw it, a black cloth wrapped around her torso, almost gripping her. But they focused their vision saw that it actually _was_ gripping her. It was another soul's arm, reaching to hold her back.

"Help me!!" Allison screamed.

"What is that??" Isaac asked and Lydia tried to keep from panicking. She remembered what Stiles and her found while researching for myths regarding bringing people back from the dead. It was something about souls and demons and keeping other souls from being brought back.

"It's a soul," she said slowly.

"Yes, I know it's a soul Lydia, but why does it look like that??" Isaac was still panicking and it wasn't helping their situation. "A soul??" and apparently Allison was doing the same.

"That's what happens when it's too late to pull someone back. When they're in too deep," she said, realization hitting her. They were almost too late. If they had arrived later, she would've been gone, too. "Isaac, we have to pull her. If they take her, we won't be able to bring her back anymore. We have to do something." she said. "Allison, don't let go, okay?"

Isaac was already on it. He roared and bared his teeth, letting out his claws. He slashed at the arm wrapped around Allison, effectively breaking the connection it had with her. But another reached and grabbed her again. He slashed again, and again, Allison trying her hardest to break free as well. Lydia pulled on her hand.

When they were quick enough, Allison managed to jump as far as she can from the nemeton, successfully escaping what was reaching out for her.

They ran.

The three of them ran so fast to a large, red wooden door at the end of the large hall. Isaac and Lydia gripped Allison's hands so tightly, they thought they were going to break them. It was only a few yards away now. Only a few yards away and they'll all be back, taking her with them.

Just when Isaac was about to reach for the doorknob, the three of them were abruptly jerked back again, falling down on the cold hard floor. He looked back, thinking the souls had hold onto Allison again. He was in a state of terror when he saw a black hand wrapped around Lydia's ankle.

A handful of the souls had tried to escape and was chasing after them, possibly to bring Allison back. Or any soul back, for that matter, as the grip on Lydia’s ankle was like hard steel.

"Isaac!!" Lydia screamed, as the black almost invisible smoke-like creature knocked her down and pulled her from the ankle, her pulling her friends along. Isaac clawed at the floor, trying to hold onto something, _anything_ , but there was nothing to hold onto. He sat straight and pulled at Allison's hand, her pulling Lydia.

"Lydia!!" Allison screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Isaac crawled his way to Lydia, careful not to let go of Allison. "Lydia, take my hand!" he yelled. The girl reached for his outstretched fingers, pulling herself away from the creature. She was in tears, her hands almost slipping from Allison's grip. But Isaac got close enough, and they held onto each other, linking their fingers as Isaac let go Allison.

"Isaac, ohmygod please please _please_ , I don't want to die!" she cried out.

"No one is dying alright?!” Isaac yelled, desperate. “We did not come here to die. We came here to bring Allison back from the dead. Now hold onto her and don't you dare let go!" he screamed, his eyes blazing yellow and he roared his loudest as he clawed at the black creature holding onto Lydia's ankle.

Its grip tightened and Isaac's panic rose. They were nearing the nemeton little by little and he realized that if they reach it, all three of them would be gone. All three of them would be trapped in this world, this purgatory, and they would be transformed exactly into what was preventing them from leaving. But Isaac would not have that. The two of them came here to take Allison back. This plan was to save one person, not to add two more to the trapped. Determined, Isaac reached his claws for the black creature.

He slashed and the connection broke.

"Lydia, get up!!" he screamed. Lydia hurried to get up, tears in her eyes, and they ran and ran and ran and their fingers were losing circulation from how tight they were holding onto each other, but they didn't care.

They reached the door again, Isaac letting both girls go in first before firmly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

In reality, both Isaac and Lydia gasped for air. He emerged from under the water and Lydia sat up straight in her chair, Peter slumping between them due to all the used power. They looked at each other, hands instantly reaching for the other, as Isaac got out from the tub and Lydia got up from her seat. Everyone gathered and went around Allison. Isaac took her other hand, and the three of them were linked again.

The girl remained to be a corpse, and unmoving. Their hope was slowly dwindling.

"Allison, please. _Please_ ,” Isaac said as the desperation in his voiced mixed Lydia’s tears and sobs. “Everyone's here. Everyone's waiting, Allison. Come on. We need you back," he was crying, as was almost everyone in the room. They were all holding their breath as the lifeless figure remained lifeless.

 

"I need you back," he whispered, voice weak.

 

In that instant, the lifeless figure suddenly felt warm against his hand and she had colour in her cheeks and she sat up, as she gasped for air. She choked and coughed and tears were in her eyes, but she was alive.

Allison was _alive_.

Isaac reached out, Lydia letting go of his hand to clasp both of hers on her mouth, and grabbed Allison. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried. And cried, and cried.

"Allison," he said through tears and Chris reached to hold onto both of them.

The whole room was filled with relief. Stiles hugged Lydia as she cried tears of joy onto his shoulder. Scott had an unexplainable, but somewhat glad, expression on his features. Kira smiled so hard her face had started to hurt, not that she cared. Even Derek let out a sigh of relief, with a smile following that.

Isaac had let go of Allison, and Chris took her face in his hands. "Don't you ever do that again, alright? You are not leaving us again like that. You will not leave me alone, you hear me?" he was saying as his tears reached the ground and Allison's was doing the same, but she nodded.

She nodded and hugged her father in the tigthest way she can. "I love you, Dad." she said in the quietest voice, but he heard. They all did.

And they all stood there for a while, thankful that the girl was breathing again.

* * *

It had an effect on Isaac, definitely. Him and Lydia, but more on him. Scott, Stiles and Allison helped the two of them cope. Kira helped, too, as she slowly built a friendship with Allison as well. The two of them helped Lydia, as Scott and Stiles helped Isaac.

They had told them that the nightmares were going to stay. 

"Even after we seemed okay, they were still there. Not all the time, but yea. Scott kept seeing himself as a monster. Allison kept seeing Kate. I kept waking up from a dream within a dream. It's torture. But that's all they are now. Just dreams," Stiles had said. 

And they were right.

Lydia had it easier than Isaac, but that didn't mean her dreams weren't bad. Her dreams consisted of her talking, telling everyone she had been hearing things and someone was about to die. But no one heard her. They saw her, but no one heard. She didn't have a voice. No matter how hard she screamed, a mere whisper couldn't be heard. Her dreams usually ended with a situation in which all of the people she warned ended up dead. She woke up screaming after that.

Isaac had it worse. He didn't dream about him getting locked in small spaces because he had those nightmares even before the darkness. No, his nightmares included bloody hands. _His own bloody hands_.

Sometimes they were of him killing his Father, his Brother Camden, Erica, Boyd. At worse times, he dreamt about killing his Mother. He had killed them all in his werewolf form, slashing their throats with his claws, or giving them the bite and them spouting black liquid from their mouths after. 

But the worst was when he dreamt of that night. The night at the grounds of Eichen House, when they were battling the Oni. He was in full werewolf form, claws and fangs and features. And he killed her. He thought it couldn't get worse than that, but it did. Because even if he was in werewolf form, it was a katana that killed her. A katana that he jabbed right at her stomach, the same way she died in real life. But in his dreams, he was the one who killed her, not the Oni.

In his nightmares, _he had killed Allison_.

* * *

Back in France, Isaac woke up breathless, beads of sweat on his forehead, his shirt clinging to his figure. The nightmares had attacked him again. And this time it was Erica. He dreamt about killing Erica.

**Author's Note:**

> So the plot centers on the whole souls thing, hence the series title. It'll be clearer later on. Next part will probably be posted on the weekend. Anyway, thank you again for reading, and for the kudos on the last part too!


End file.
